1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling shift in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a device and a method for controlling shift in a vehicle which may more accurately reflect a driver's intention when shift is performed by controlling the shift in consideration of a running mode and a long-term driving tendency of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Rating satisfaction of running performance in respect to a customer is dependent on how a vehicle runs and coincides with a driving tendency of the customer. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer frequently makes a complaint about the running performance of the vehicle. That is, when the driving tendency of the customer is recognized, and a shift is controlled so that the vehicle responds suitably to the driving tendency of the customer, the satisfaction of the customer regarding running performance may be maximized.
Accordingly, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer over a long period of time and controlling the shift in accordance with the learned driving tendency has been developed. In a device for controlling shift in the vehicle, a function of controlling a shift pattern of the vehicle so as to be different in accordance with the driving tendency is typically operated only in a normal running mode, and in a case in which a running mode is changed to a sporty mode, the device for controlling shift in a vehicle controls the shift in the vehicle only by the shift pattern of the existing sporty mode.
However, because when the running mode is the sporty mode, the shift is controlled in the vehicle in the shift pattern of the sporty mode that is regardless of the tendency of the driver, the shift cannot be controlled in accordance with the learned driving tendency. Accordingly, the actual driving will of the driver may not be reflected on the shift and the driver may dissatisfy with the driving performance.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.